The New Scout
by Sailor Moon2
Summary: It is about a girl named Ricca who finds out she is a sailor scout. Trista will stop at nothing to find out who she is R


Proulge: The Reacurring Dream Ricca looked into the stary sky. "Ricca are you ready for the ball?"Trista,as know as Sailor Pluto, asked. "Just a minute," Ricca answered. Trista had been her gardian ever since she could remember. Ricca looked just like Trista, but in a twelve year old version. "I can't belive im going to the ball at the Moon Kingdom! I'll get to see my best friend Rini!" she thought. Ricca ran her brush through her long hair and put it in a half up half down bun, then ran out the door of her room. Trista was waiting for her at the front door. "You look very nice, now we better hurry to the Castle, we don't want to be late." Trista said. They got to the Castle at the right time."Ricca over here!" Rini called to her. Ricca ran over and greeted her. "Rini, you are getting crowned Princess today arn't you?" Ricca asked. "Yes, and I am so excited!" Rini answered. Then they heard an explosion coming from outside. "Every one, remain calm!" King Darein shouted. Trista ran up to Ricca and said, "Stay close!" "What is happening?" Ricca asked. "We are being attacked by the negiverse! But don't worry, we will be fine." Trista answered. Ricca could see worry on her face, but tried to belive her. "Sailor Universe, I have come for you!" A shrill voice said. "Who is Sailor Universe?" Ricca asked. "Get down Ricca!" Trista said while covering Ricca. A very strong gust of wind picked Ricca up, but Trista still hung onto Ricca with her life. "RICCA, NO!" Trista shouted as she slipped through her fingers.  
  
Chapter 1: The First Day  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Ricca screamed as she awoke from her dream. "That dream again, what does it mean?" Ricca thought. She looked at the clock by her bed, it was 5:03 in the morning. She wiped the sweat from her head and layed back down again.  
Sunlight hit her face as she woke up. It was five minutes untill she had to get up for her first day of her new school. Her twelveth BirthDay was five days ago and ever since then, there had been repeated dreams about herself in a Castle with people who she had never met before. She hurried up and got dressed,brushed her hair, then went down stairs. She grabbed her lunch and a peice of toast and went out the door. "It is such a nice day!" Ricca thought. It was warm and a nice breeze was blowing. She picked up a peice of paper which looked to be homework. "I probly should keep this, just in case." she thought as she put the paper in her backpack. As she walked to school she noticed a girl with Pink pigtails looked worried. "What's wrong?" Ricca asked. "I lost my homework!" The girl answered. "Oh, I think I have it!" Ricca said as the pulled the peice of paper out of her backpack. "Oh thank you! My name is Rini, what is yours?" Rini said. "Ricca, nice to meet you." Ricca answered. "Are you new, i've never seen you before." Rini asked. "Yes, it is my first day of school here." Ricca answered. "Your in my class, I think." Rini said. "I hope so!" Ricca answered. They walked a couple more blocks to school.  
"Class I would like you to meet Ricca, your new class mate." The teacher said, "Take a seat by Rini." Ricca walked past all the staring faces and sat down."We do science amd then go to lunch." Rini told her in a whisper.  
Ricca walked home with Rini. A red sports car pulled up to them as they walked."Darein!" Rini said. "Hey Rini, I was just going over to Serena's house, do you need a ride?" Darein asked. "Sure, this is my new friend Ricca!" Rini said as they got in the car.They pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house and walked through the door. Six people were sitting at the table drinking tea. "Everyone this is Ricca." Rini said, "And Ricca this is Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Trista. "I notice Trista from somewhere, I just can't remember where." Ricca thought. Serena offered her a glass of tea and she accepted it. Then the watch on Serena's hand beeped and she looked up from it with a worried face."I just forgot, we were invited over a neighbors house." Serena lied, "Darein, will you take Ricca home?" Serena said as they all got up to leave. "That's alright, I feel like walking home on such a nice day." Ricca said as she walked out the door with the rest of them. Rini shouted "Bye!" as she ran down the street with the others.  
  
Chapter 2: The Arival of Sailor Universe  
  
Once Ricca was out of clear view from the others, she ran down the street in the direction they went. She appeared to be at some sort of construction site. Ricca walked around a little when she heard people's voices on the other side of a wooden fence. She peered over to see Sailor Scouts fighting off some sort of monster. Ricca dropped back down when a rainbow light came from her fore-head. "What is happening!?" Ricca thought as she turned into something totally different. Ricca stared into a puddle toatly amazed. She was now dressed in a RainBow colored mini skirt, a white top with a bow that had a crystal with a light blue color to it, and pink boots. "This can't be happening!" Ricca said aloud. "Oh, but it is, you are Sailor Universe, and you need to help all of the other scouts!" A small purple cat said, "Use your Universe attack to finish the monster!" "A talking cat, I must be hearing things!" Ricca said. "No time for that, go help them!" the cat said. Ricca, now Sailor Universe, sneaked into the battle. The Sailors were bruised, cut, and badly hurt. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto shouted as a surge of power came from her staff. The monster threw the power back at Pluto and sent her flying to the wall. "Oh my gosh! I've got to help them somehow!" Sailor Universe thought. The monster gathered energy and tried to throw it at Pluto, but Sailor Universe threw herself infront of her. The power sent her flying back, she was mad! "CRASHING UNIVERSE!" Sailor Universe screamed as a burst of energy streamed threw her hands, making the monster perish. She sank to her knees to regain her strength. "SAILOR UNIVERSE!" they all said in surprise. "I wonder how I knew to say that!" Sailor Universe thought. "How did you find us here?" Sailor Moon asked. "I followed you here." Sailor Universe answered. Sailor Mini Moon helped her up and asked, "What is your true identity?" "I rather not say, I'm a little surprised with myself being a Sailor Scout." she answered. Then with a sudden memory of Sailor Pluto she looked to where she was, she was still laying there! "We need to help Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Universe said in concern. Sailor Universe walked over to where Pluto was lying and tried to wake her but she would not awake. Then remembering the puddle, she tore a peice of her skirt and dipped it in the cold water and layed it across Pluto's forehead. She woke up, screamed and got up, "SAILOR UNIVERSE!" she said with astonishment, "I must know who you are!" "Im sorry, i can't tell you." Sailor Universe answered. "But........." Pluto said. "Im sorry, I have to go." Sailor Universe said as she got up to leave.  
  
Chapter 3: I must know who she is! "Do you want to come over to my house?" Rini asked as they ran through the rain. "Sure, I would love to!" Ricca said. Ricca could still not belive she turned into Sailor Universe the day before. She wore the crystal she used to transeform around her neck everywhere she went. They ran into Rini's driveway and opened the door. "We are soaking wet!" Rini said in a laugh. "I know!" Ricca laughed back. They heard voices in the kitchen and decided to spy. "I must know who she is!" One voice said. "Well what are we suppost to do, you heard her last night,she doesen't want to reveal who her true identity is!" Someone who sounded like Serena said. "Set a trap for her, anything to reveal who Sailor Universe truly is, other wise, she is in danger." The unknown voice said with concern. That was enough to make Ricca stop cold. The words ran though her head like bullets. "I don't want to be revealed!" Ricca thought. "Ricca, are you alright?" Rini said. Suddenly snapping out, she asured Rini she was alright. "Is everything alright in her?" Serena said, coming out of the kitchen. Folowing her was Trista. "So thats who wants to reveal me!" Ricca thought, suddenly afraid of her. "How are you today girls?" Trista asked with a pleasent smile. "Fine." Rini and Ricca answered. "Ricca, lets go upstairs, I'll show you my room!" Rini said. "Okay!" Ricca answered. Then Ricca's books dropped out of her hands. She fell to her knees to pick them up. Then she heard a gasp come from Trista. "The crystal, oh no I forgot to tuck it under my shirt!" She thought as she saw the crystal hanging loosely from her neck. She picked up her books quickly and said, "Thanks for inviting me Rini but I've got to get home!" She said as she ran out the door. It was still raining when she ran out side. "Wait!" She heard Trista say. She kept on running untill she got home. Just as she got home the phone rang, she picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Hi Ricca this is Rini, I don't mean to be nosy but, why did you have to run out so quickly?" Rini asked. "I, uh, forgot that I had to go with my mom somewhere." Ricca lied. "Well ok, have fun." Rini said unsure that that was the truth.  
Meanwhile at Rini's house............. "It was the Universe crystal, im sure of it!" Trista whispered to Serena. "Well that explains why she ran out the door." Serena answered. "No accually she had something to do with her mom!" Rini said walking into the room. "Rini, im sorry, we didn't know you were there." Trista said, getting up in surprise. Finally realizing what Trista said was true Rini said, "Stop, you were the one that made her leave, she may never come back!" Rini turned and ran up the stairs crying. "I better leave, I think i've caused enough trouble." Trista said sounding upset. Trista left in a hurry. "Oh no what should I do?" Serena asked herself.  
Chapter 4: A Dream Calling To Her "Come Sailor Universe, we need you!" A voice called out to her. "What, who are you?" Ricca answered. "Nevermind that! Come to the temple, there is a feirce battle between good against evil and the good side needs you!" The voice said, " Now GO!!" She awoke. It was 11:00 at night."Not another dream! But this one seemed real, like as if someone needed my help! I better go check it out just in case." She thought. She pulled jeans and a shirt and ran out the door towards the temple. Far ahead of her she saw some of the scouts run up the steps of the temple. "So the dream was true!!" She thought."Universe Power!" She said. She was now Sailor Universe! Sailor Universe ran towards the temple and stopped at the steps."What if I help them and they pressure me about giving myself away? Nevermind that, they need help!" Universe thought to herself. Universe ran to the top of the steps. She saw a girl with black hair gooed to the wall of the temple."I wonder if she is a Sailor Scout." Universe thought out loud."Cutting Universe!" Universe yelled. The power cut the girl right out of the goo!"Wow and I made that one up!" Universe said to herself."Sailor Universe!" Everyone said. It just accured to her that a lady with a black cresent on her fore-head was standing a few feet away from her."Oh Sailor Universe, how nice of you to drop in, your just the person I was looking for!" The lady said."Who are you, and what do you want?" Sailor Universe answered."Oh how rude of me!" The lady said sarcasticly, "I am Neforoff, Queen of the NEGAVERSE and I'm out to get you! Now that we have that strait you better watch out!! Blast of Death!!" At that three huge beams came strait torward her. "This all happened to fast I can't think strait!" She thought. Sailor Universe decided to run but they kept folowing her. Then she crouched down with her back facing the blast, she had given up. She heard a big thud and then saw a drop of blood fall to the ground. "Oh no i've been hit!" Universe thought franicly,"Wait, I didn't feel anything!" Sailor Universe felt something heavy on her back and started to stand up untill she found out what it was."Oh no! Sailor Pluto took the blow for me!" Sailor Universe thought. "I'll be back but next time I won't miss!" Neforoff said obviously angry. She layed Sailor Pluto down and looked up, everyone looked stunned. "Universe Healing!" Sailor Universe said. A Sparkle came from her tiara and dropped into Sailor Pluto's wound. She awoke and stood up in surprise. A sudden rush of weakness swept over Sailor Universe and she sank to her knees and fainted.  
  
Later On  
  
She woke up in a temple of some sort. "Where am I?" Ricca asked out loud. "You are at Raye's temple." A voice said. She looked around her. She was on a cement floor with a fire blazing close to her. Something just hit her, She Wasn't Transedformed!!!! Ricca sat up quickly and looked to see who spoke, IT WAS TRISTA!!!!!!!!! "The others are drinking tea in the other room, do you want a cup?" Trista asked. Ricca shook her head in responce. Trista went into the next room. Ricca stood up and went out the outside door. "Hmmmmm we are still at the temple." Ricca ran down the steps of the temple as fast as she could. "Wait, come back!" She heard someone yell. For some reason Ricca stopped and walked back up the steps. "Do you by any chance happen to see a girl in a rainbow colored mini skirt? She got up and ran away from us." Asked Trista. Ricca remembered now. She had awoken right after she fell and ran away from everyone but then she hid and fainted again. "No." Ricca replied. She said "Good Bye" and left. Ricca's Arm started to sting so looked at it and saw a huge cut on. 


End file.
